


La volta in cui guardarono Glee - La Maledizione della Dalton

by Melipedia



Series: Citofonare a Bane-Lightwood [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #just some malec #slice of life #that time they watch glee #magnus sharing a story #magic stuff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catarina consiglia a Magnus di vedere Glee, ma arrivati alla seconda stagione Magnus ritrova qualcosa del suo passato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La volta in cui guardarono Glee - La Maledizione della Dalton

 

 

**La maledizione della Dalton**

 

  
\- Alexander! Finalmente! Dobbiamo assolutamente vedere questo telefilm. Catarina dice che c’è un ballerino fantastico che mi somiglia e non possiamo assolutamente perdercelo!-  
-Okay, basta che non è come quello che mi hai fatto vedere la settimana scorsa, superwhoqualcosa-  
\- Supernatural, fiorellino, e non m’interessa, Dean è troppo figo per smettere di vederlo. Questo Glee dovrebbe essere una comedy, ma da come ne parlava anche Raphael sembra più un teen dramma!-  
  
-Mi sono innamorato guanciotte dolci, hai visto come balla? Però quella Tina non mi piace, è troppo scialba per una meraviglia come lui-  
-Non mi offendo solo perché è un attore ed è veramente bravo, ma non dirmi nulla contro Tina!-  
   
\- Magnus sono grandiosi! Guardali, anzi sentili! Senza strumenti! Sono favolosi!-  
-E anche tutti gay-  
-Non è vero, David e Wes hanno la ragazza, l’hanno detto loro!-  
\- Beh fiorellino, potrebbe essere che quella scuola esista veramente e che per puro caso io ci abbia insegnato per un po’ e poi sia successa una cosa con Ragnor e, come dire, c’è una maledizione sulla scuola?-  
-Una maledizione? Questa sono proprio curioso di sentirla-

  
Correva l’anno 1894. A Magnus non era mai piaciuto particolarmente l’Ohio, ma Ragnor aveva così insistito per seguirlo dicendogli che glielo doveva dalla storia dei pirati in Perù. E quindi si era ritrovato a fare da precettore ad un mucchietto di ricchi figli di papà in un bellissimo collegio con delle scalinate e delle vetrate che avrebbero fatto da scenario perfetto a qualche romanzetto pieno di amanti che si struggono di notte, pensando di essere nascosti al mondo seduti su una scala al chiaro di luna, per i loro amori non corrisposti.  
Infondo questa sua prima impressione non era stata sbagliata. Era lì da qualche mese e doveva ammettere che si divertiva, i suoi studenti non erano male, intelligenti e tutti di bell’aspetto. Cosa pretendeva di più dal suo soggiorno li? Forse che Ragnor non si lamentasse tanto, ma era stato lui a voler insegnare storia e Magnus stesso si annoiava ad ascoltare il suo verdognolo amico, non poteva biasimare i suoi studenti se si appisolavano in classe. Insegnando lingue si sentiva di aver stretto un legame forte con quella manciata di ragazzini, tanto da non stupirsi se a volte si fermavano a parlare con lui anche oltre le lezioni per chiedergli di raccontargli del mondo o solo condividere i loro sogni. Nessuno di loro probabilmente era mai uscito da quello stato.  
Poi c’erano degli studenti che aveva particolarmente in simpatia. Un ragazzino biondo e dinoccolato sempre accompagnato da un moretto dagli occhi azzurri che era proprio il suo tipo, se non ci fosse stata la voce gracchiante di Ragnor a ricordargli che era un ragazzino, ma soprattutto un suo studente. Magnus vedeva gli sguardi, i piccoli gesti, i movimenti, gli sfioramenti e le guance che arrossivano d’imbarazzo quando quei due si perdevano nel loro piccolo mondo. Gli veniva da sorridere, sperando che un giorno avrebbero potuto vivere quel loro amore senza doversi nascondere al mondo, non aveva mai pensato a quella possibilità prima di quei due, lui non aveva mai fatto niente per nascondersi dalle occhiate indiscrete della gente perché non aveva niente da perdere, loro invece probabilmente sarebbero finiti in un manicomio o in prigione. Tutto questo perché si amavano.  
Non aveva mai messo in dubbio che i Niff, cosi li aveva soprannominati, avessero una relazione nascosta. Insomma era palese, a volte andavano in giro tenendosi per mano, quale ragazzo di sedici anni l’avrebbe fatto?  Sul serio, ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco e l’avrebbe persa.  
Era la sua serata libera, era stanco di passare il dopo cena a giocare a poker con Ragnor e i suoi colleghi perché quello che definiva il suo miglior amico non lo faceva imbrogliare con un pizzico di magia, quindi decise di uscire, girare un po’ nei dintorni, forse fare un salto in quel pub non molto lontano dalla scuola dove si diceva si trovasse più di un bicchiere di Scotch a buon prezzo. Li, su quella scalinata infausta, se ne stava un ragazzo biondo, raggomitolato su se stesso, i singhiozzi che gli facevano tremare visibilmente la schiena. L’aveva riconosciuto immediatamente _il suo piccolo Jeff_.  
\- Mr. Sterling non faccia così, non mi sembra il luogo adatto per piangere questo, vuole raccontarmi cosa le è successo? La devo accompagnare in infermeria?-  
-L’ho baciato Mr. Bane, l’ho baciato e lui mi ha dato del mostro e se n’è andato-.  
 _Nick, sta parlando di Nick, ero convinto che stessero insieme._  
-Ho rovinato tutto, ora non mi parlerà più, non vorrà nemmeno vedermi. So che non lo dirà a nessuno, ma … cosa devo fare Mr. Bane? Se perdo lui perdo tutto-  
Magnus non poté trattenersi da abbracciare il suo studente, sembrava così piccolo e fragile, gli ricordava un po’ il suo Will quando pensava che se Tessa l’avesse amato sarebbe morta, da quanto non pensava a Will?  
-Non preoccuparti Jeff, troveremo un modo, c’è sempre un modo per andare avanti-  
Trecento anni e ancora si stupiva della fragilità dell’animo umano.  
   
-E poi? Hai evocato un demone che si è vendicato con tutta la scuola? Oddio non dirmi che si è ucciso e il suo fantasma gira ancora tormentando gli studenti!-  
-Niente di tutto ciò Alexander. Ne ho parlato con Ragnor, stranamente anche lui prese a cuore la causa. Dopo una settimana senza cambiamenti abbiamo provato qualche piccolo incantesimo, ma giocare con l’amore è una cosa pericolosa, è un tipo di magia tutto particolare che difficilmente può essere controllato. Volevamo solo rendere i nostri studenti più … a loro agio con quello che erano? E le cose ci sono sfuggite di mano, e da due studenti la cosa sì e impressa nelle mura della scuola, quindi tutti gli studenti sono un po’ più aperti a relazioni con altri ragazzi nella scuola. Togliendolo avremmo fatto più danni che altro-  
-Quindi alla fine Nick e Jeff hanno chiarito e sono tornati insieme?-  
\- Yep -  
-E Ragnor ti ha costretto a licenziarti di lì non è vero?-  
-Ho deciso io di andarmene, cosa insinui dicendo che è stato Ragnor -  
-Non lo so, ho come l’impressione che c’è qualcosa che non mi stai raccontando-  
-Potrei essermi approfittato solo leggermente della situazione con il rettore, ma ora torniamo a vedere questo show, Catarina dice che c’è un duetto di Mike e Artie che è da togliere il fiato!-

**Author's Note:**

> C'è da tagliarmi le mani, non è passata una settimana dall'ultima ff e già sono di nuovo qui, con una raccolta poi...  
> Questa è nata da un immagine della pag Shadowhunters • the meme instruments. che dovete seguire tutti perchè è fantastica (spam time) e niente, mi chiedevo perchè ancora non avessi letto qualcosa con Glee di mezzo ed ora ho sistemato la cosa v.v  
> Qualsiasi dubbio chiedete, qualsiai prompt vogliate proporre chiedete, qualsiasi errore trovate segnalate, in generale commentate <3  
> A presto   
> Mel   
> ps : mi mancavano i Niff :(  
> pps: fa riferimento a una mia vecchia ff del fandom di Glee che trovate sul mio profilo di efp se vi interessa.


End file.
